Slaves to UltraTokyo's Rhythm
Slaves to UltraTokyo's Rhythm is an animated crossover special between Dragon Ball GT and Godzilla: New Age of Monsters. Plot In outer space, Alien Shamer brings the Para Para Brothers from the Dragon Ball universe into his universe and tells them that there are a group of people who would enjoy their dancing. Later on Earth, Toby and Miki are leaving a video game arcade after Miki wins Pac-Man when their path gets blocked by Alien Shamer, who uses a special cellular paralysis bio-fluid that stops Toby and Miki in their tracks, causing them to freeze in place. With the two young Ultrahumans unable to move, Alien Shamer can carry out with his plan. Tracey is on her way to a hair salon that had recently opened in Tokyo. As she arrive, the manager greets Tracey with kindness and offers her a seat. By the time she sit down, the salon manager pressed a button that straps Tracey to the chair as the manager is revealed to be Alien Shamer in disguise. Meanwhile at Gammas Tower, Madison is watching over the kids while her husband and brother in law are currently on Monster Island to help set up new security. Nightbird are currently in New York, visiting her sister while Suki and Watari are on vacation while Megan is staying with the Morrow family. At the lair of Alien Shamer, Tracey is still strapped to the salon chair, Toby is held in a artificial gravity field that prevents him from moving, and as for Miki, she is chained to the wall with energy shackles attached to her wrists and ankles. Unbeknownst to them, the Para Para Brothers were hiding in a secret room, waiting for Alien Shamer's signal. Samantha notice that Toby hasn't come back from the arcade. Madison starts to get worried as she tries to call Toby, but he's unable to answer his phone at the moment. Before Samantha could go out to find him and Miki, she suddenly freezes in place along with her mother and younger siblings as it turns out Alien Shamer use his zero-point gravity ray gun to immobilize them. Meanwhile, Megan leaves from a movie theather when Alien Shamer appears in front of her and reveals he's kidnapped her friends. Before Megan can do anything, Alien Shamer ensarnes her in an energy net. Later, Vanessa, Katie, Vicky and Zack were on their way to the mall when Alien Shamer restrains them with Capture Rings and teleports them to his hideout. Moments later, Akiko, Nini and Daigo are in the park for some ninja training when Alien Shamer ties them up in an energy rope. Moments later at Alien Shamer's hideout, Madison is tied to a chair by steel rings as Megan, Samantha, Mindy, Bobby and Zoey are shackled to the floor. With the Ultrahumans restrained, Alien Shamer introduce the Para Para Brothers to them. Toby ask what kind of sick plan does he got in store for them as the wicked alien replies that thought it would be best that the Gammas would meet some new playmates as he pulls out up a camera, setting it on record and teleports into a pocket dimension to watch everything. In the meantime, Bon Para unlocks the restraints which frees them as the Para Para Brothers took off their armor and start to perform the Para Para Boogie, which puts Madison, Tracey, Toby, Samantha, Mindy, Bobby, Zoey, Vanessa, Katie, Vicky, Zack, Megan, Akiko, Nini, Daigo and Miki into a dancing trance that controls their bodies. Bon Para pinches Mindy's cheeks to make her smile while she dances. Meanwhile in Alien Shamer's pocket dimension, he was enjoying himself that the Gammas are being humiliated by dancing. Later, Toby started to become very exhausted as well as his family and friends. The Para Para Brothers dance faster as well at the Gammas are repeating the same dance over and over. Bobby thinks of an idea and waits for the perfect moment. As the Gammas made a great big smile, Bobby uses his super breath to blow at the Para Para Brothers, knocking them against the wall, disabling their dancing spell and freeing everyone as he and Zoey manage to knock out the Para Para Brothers and tying them up. Before they can celebrate. Alien Shamer arrives, express how annoyed how his plan's failed, sends the Para Para Brothers back into their universe, vowing revenge on the Gammas and teleports back to his home planet. Characters *Gammas **Starman (mentioned) **Starwoman **Tracey **Storm Man (mentioned) **Toby **Samantha **Mindy **Bobby **Zoey **Akiko **Nini **Daigo **Katie **Vanessa **Vicky **Black Dragon (mentioned) **Dr. Watari Fuji (mentioned) **Night-Bird (mentioned) **Micro Bug (mentioned) *Miki Saegusa *Para Para Brothers **Bon Para **Don Para **Son Para Quotes Transcript Slaves to Tokyo's Rhythm/Transcript Trivia *Starman, Storm Man, Dr. Watari Fuji and NightBird didn't appear in this special. **Starman and Storm Man are patrolling on Monster Island. **Dr. Watari Fuji is on a homeymoon with his wife, Suki in Hawaii. **NightBird and Micro Bug went to New York City. Gallery Madison Morrow.png|Madison Tracey's pink outfit.png|Tracey Samantha by kaijuboy455-d9ljpc7.png|Samantha Toby in Superhero Outfit.png|Toby Mindy in second outfit.png|Mindy Young Bobby.png|Bobby Zoey Morrow.png|Zoey Vanessa's second outfit.png|Vanessa Katie new outfit.png|Katie Vicky in blue outfit.png|Vicky Miki Saegusa wearing a new outfit.png|Miki Akiko Fuji.png|Akiko Young Nini Fuji.png|Nini Godzilla- New Age of Monsters - Daigo.png|Daigo Category:Crossovers Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters episodes Category:Dragon Ball Series Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Crossover episodes Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Episodes